<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here By Your Side by QueenOfNewOrleans22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935686">Here By Your Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22'>QueenOfNewOrleans22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I figured if I called, you would've tossed the telephone against the wall." Mick replied, brushing Nikki's hair away from his eyes. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mick Mars/Nikki Sixx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Here By Your Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room was dark, the reason of which wasn't so mysterious, as the glass from the lightbulb crunched underneath Mick's shoe. He grappled for the doorway to hold himself up as he stepped over objects that, in the darkness, Mick couldn't decipher. A chair, maybe. Articles of clothing, shoes and scarves. A knife was laying on the ground, as forgotten as days gone by. </p><p>Mick kicked it to the side, and it slid across the wooden floor. It hit the wall, and disappeared into the darkness that seemed to seep from the ends and become beginnings. Mick stuck his cigarette between his lips, and he paused, his hip aching and begging for the pain to be taken away, but Mick couldn't rest yet. </p><p>No, Mick wouldn't be able to rest until he was dead. Not even when he was dying, because Tommy and Vince would probably be arguing like cats and Nikki would be staring, watching, waiting. For what, Mick didn't know. And he would never know, because those jagged green eyes of Nikki's were always cloaked with mystery, cryptic whispers behind a cloak of darkness. </p><p>The house smelled strongly like smoke, alcohol, and something else, something dirty. Mick took a deep breath through his mouth, and his foot hit a bottle. The noise was startlingly loud, and Mick waited for the other shoe to drop, but it didn't. Not yet. Mick took another step foward, and his hand instinctively went for the wall as he reached the hallway. </p><p>Luckily, this light hadn't been destroyed, and it flicked on without much issue, bathing the hallway in a blinding light. Mick winced, his eyes narrowed as the light pierced his eyes. But it all faded, and Mick was left to stare at a closed door. The first thing Mick noticed was the scratch marks, and Mick grimaced at the imaginary that came to meet him. </p><p>Mick stepped forward. His hip ached, and he was beginning to have a headache from the smoke. Mick rested his forehead on the cold wood of the door, and he listened. He could hear a ceiling fan, and hoarse breathing. Mick licked his lips, wondering where it'd all went wrong. </p><p>Slowly, Mick lowered his hand, wrapping his fongers around the cold metal of the doorknob. He turned, praying that it wouldn't be locked, but it gave easily underneath pressure, and the door creaked open. Mick cursed the door in his head as he slid it open just enough for him to slide through. </p><p>The bedroom was surprisingly clean. Mick had been torn between expecting a murder scene or just a general mess, but there was nothing but the tousled sheets and Nikki, buried underneath them. But Mick could see the skinny outline of his body, the dark strands of hair, could see the blanket moving up and down as he breathed. </p><p>Mick shouldn't have been so grateful that Nikki was breathing. He didn't think he'd ever be in such a position, anyways. Mick slipped his shoes on, and he tucked them beside the dresser. There was a notebook and a pencil on the dresser, and, without thinking, Mick opened the notebook. </p><p>The pages had been torn with the force of Nikki's writing. Jagged pieces of paper were sandwiched between the cardboard pieces on either side. The words written on the paper were fitting of the situation, but they still made the hair on the back of Mick's neck stand up. </p><p>                                      <strong>I CANT FIND DR FEELGOOD </strong></p><p>Grimacing, Mick shut the notebook. </p><p>It was a little easier to see as Mick walked across the room. There were springs poking out from the thin cotton of the bed. Mick got in, anyways. He'd slept in worse situations, God knew. The blanket was heavy, and Mick pulled it up and over his legs without comment despite the uncomfortable warmth. </p><p>"I'd ask if you were alright." Mick said quietly, breaking the terrible silence. "But I saw your notebook." He carefully slid lower into bed, taking the pressure from his hip. "And the broken glass in the living room helped, too." Mick added, wrapping his arm around Nikki's chest. Nikki felt as cold as a corpse, and for one terrible minute, Mick forgot all about the heart beating steadily against his arm, or the chest that was slowly rising up and down. </p><p>Mick felt Nikki's chest rumble with a soft response but didn't hear it. It would've been something dull, anyway. Hopeless and lifeless, just like the shell of Nikki that he was. Mick wondered he really was holding a dead man. He didn't want to think about that. "I came here out of concern, you know." Mick said. "I am risking getting stabbed by a needle." He was talking to himself, going around and around, his voice lonely in the silence. </p><p>As if that had brought him back to life, Nikki pulled the blanket down from over his head. His eyes were tired. There was a sick gleam to his pallid skin. Mick blinked. "I thought you were trying to suffocate yourself." He said dryly. Nikki twisted his lips into an imitation of a smile. </p><p>"I didn't know you were coming over." Nikki said. </p><p>"I figured if I called, you would've tossed the telephone against the wall." Mick replied, brushing Nikki's hair away from his eyes. </p><p>Nikki blinked. "Are you angry?" He asked. </p><p>"No." Mick answered. He was several things, worried and confused and scared, but, most of all, he was releived that, at least for the time being, Nikki was alive and temporarily safe in his arms. Even if their road ended up heartbreak, Mick decided to thank whatever God was listening for that, at least. </p><p>"Good." Nikki sighed. "Because you're scary as fuck when you're angry." He paused for a minute, thinking, his eyebrows drawing down. "Are you okay, Mick?" </p><p>"Yes." Mick replied. '<em>With you, I am.' </em>He thought. "Why didn't you call me?"</p><p>Nikki pressed his lips thinly. "I didn't wanna bother you. You already have your arms full with Tommy and Vince." He replied. </p><p>"Well, I'd rather have a headful of greys by the time I'm thirty-five then have you dead." Mick said, and the words sent a pang to his heart. He didn't know what he would do if Nikki died. Maybe Mick would just become a shell, living and breathing but not truly alive, because his heart had rotted and died already. </p><p>But that day wouldn't come yet. If Mick had anything to say about it, Nikki would live past this addiction, and they'd be okay. </p><p>When Nikki smiled, Mick knew they'd be okay. </p><p>"Go to sleep." Mick whispered. "I'll be here when you wake up." </p><p>Nikki searched his face, and Mick knew that Nikki was still convinced that he was lying. And then Nikki nodded, and pressed his face against Mick's shoulder. "Okay." He agreed. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>